


Comm Abuse

by DeerOffal



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin contacts Damian over his communication device for something that could, theoretically, be considered an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comm Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of an old fic. Colin and Damian are both aged up in this, but still teens.

Damian's jaw is noticeably clenched. So far he's sat quietly through Grayson's debriefing of their most recent mission, all thirty-some minutes of it. Grayson's focus seems to mainly be on admonishing Damian for a continued impulsive need to damage property (and people) more than was strictly necessary.  
  


That, however, is not why Damian's posture is so stiff, or account for the minor shifting in his chair.  
  


"Ah... _hah_ ," Colin's breathy moans are whisper close through the communication device that's fit snugly in Damian's ear, no matter how muffled they are by his pillow or hastily placed fingers. When Colin had announced himself over the line, close to the beginning of Grayson's lecture, Damian had thought it a God send; another mission to go on to escape Dick's ranting.  
  


Instead he's got an uncomfortable tight jock.  
  


He had entertained the idea of removing the ear piece some time ago, but felt it would only draw Grayson's unwanted attention, so instead he spreads his legs a little farther apart in an attempt at comfort. Damian had at least hoped that Colin would have come to completion by now but this entire time he's kept himself on the edge. Dragging this little perversion out as long as he could.  
  


As distracted as Damian is by his duel attention to the consistent erotic stimulation and Grayson's ranting, a small part of Damian praising Colin's surprising stamina and self control. Grayson's little spiel seems to be spiraling to a close, another five minutes and he was going to excuse himself and go to the orphanage and --  
  


"Dami-ah!" Colin's gasp wasn't muffled this time, as if it had snuck up on him before he had the chance to quiet it. More than that, it's the first time that Colin has said his _name_. Scowling, Damian stands so quickly that his chair shrieks back across the Cave floor and barely keeping from toppling over. It's a move that cuts Dick off mid-sentence, but Damian takes no notice of the chiding noise sent his way.  
  


His finger lifts to tap on his communication device in his ear to make the transmission two-way.  
  


"Colin has requested my assistance," Damian says to Dick by way of explanation. He clears his throat before continuing, finding that his voice is rougher than usual. "He's proven himself inept at finishing the job alone." Colin's laughter is cut off by a shaky gasp, followed by the brief disruptive sound of static.  
  


"We're almost done here, Damian, it can wait another -- "  
  


"It's been some time since he first contacted me, Grayson." In his annoyance the reproach is unguardedly rude, followed by Damian walking stiffly towards where his bike is kept, still warm from earlier. When Dick doesn't object Damian turns his attention back to Colin and hisses, "You had better not finish before I get there."  
  


He's already straddling his bike, kicking it to life so that it's roar almost drowns out Colin's amused snort.  
  


"You better get here _soon_ then. Leave the line open, I bet --" A pause, one where it sounds like Colin's breathing stops momentarily before licking is lips. "I bet you anything the motorcycles' vibrations are gonna get you off before you make it h-here."  
  


"Bet taken."  
  


Dick doesn't even try to keep the smile off of his face, laughing aloud as Damian's bike peels out of the Cave with a loud screech, leaving unseemly tire tracks in it's wake. He was absolutely _floored_ by how long Damian had bothered to stick around. He doesn't know what it is Colin was saying, but it must have been something else to make Damian squirm around in his seat like that.  
  


"Something amusing, Master Richard?" Dick turns briefly to glance at Alfred as he descends from the staircase, a double serving of food balanced on his tray that would not be going to waste if he had anything to say about it.  
  


"Damian has more in common with his Dad than I thought, is all." Who could resist the allure of orphans when your last name is Wayne?  
  


"Perhaps he's taking more after _you_ , Master Richard?" Dick grins cheerily at the knowing look directed at him. Right. Redheads.  
  



End file.
